


Whatever you want

by mrsbrightside00



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Loki uses she/they/he, No Beta We Die Like The Mechs, Other, biref mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: Writing prompt: “Whatever you want,” they always said. Always there, always ready to help me, and then more. Kiss me? Whatever you want. Marry me? Whatever you want. A dozen times a day, the backdrop of their lives until ...“Stay with me. God - stay with me - please - don’t you dare die-”They only smiled, softly. “I love you.”
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Kudos: 3





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> This one is tagged as "other" because I gave Loki my gender (none) so through the fic, it changes from she/they/he
> 
> Loki is depicted as drinking an alcoholic drink in one scene. The subject is barely mentioned but I would rather tell you.  
> Prompt from [the-modern-typewriter on tumblr ](https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/)

“Whatever you want,” he said. And he always said it. Like he couldn’t stop himself, because, in the end, he couldn’t refuse her. _Kiss me?_ Whatever you want. _Marry me?_ Whatever you want. And it was worth it every single time. Loki felt like a smile from his wife could warm the whole planet in an instant. 

_Whatever you want_. 

\---

“Stop torturing yourself!” Sigyn screamed, desperate to make them understand. Or to understand herself. 

“It’s not torturing, it’s the truth, Sigyn” Loki sighed “it should have been me who died” they sat and took the glass full of alcohol. Sigyn felt hopeless. She felt everything crumbling down and did not know what to do with it, how to hold it together.

“I’m not gonna sit here and watch you destroy yourself” 

“Then go! Leave!”, Loki shouted back, _“Whatever you want,”_ they said, venom in their words. A flash of pain crossed Sigyn’s eyes. 

“Fine” Sigyn turned on her feet.

Loki opened their eyes, realizing what she had said. _No_. “Sigyn! Wait- she was out of the door before Loki could say anything.

\---

It was almost dark when Sigyn made her way back after cooling down. She shouldn’t have left but she couldn’t comfort Loki or even make her change their mind. It was something they would have to live with. Still, she could not be apart from them long. 

From the distance, Sigyn saw Asgrad’s guards in front of her hideout. Too many. She started walking faster and soon running as she saw as Loki was being dragged out. Loki looked accepting, not calm, but resigned. 

Until they caught Sigyn running at the corner of their eye. Loki trashed and pushed against the guards, but could not free themself. 

“LO-” Sigyn started screaming as she was cut off by a mouth on her hand, dragged back to the shadows of a nearby alley. She was being held. It was someone from Fenrir’s crew. She kicked but soon it was Fenrir in front of her. “We came as fast as we could, but Asgard’s guards were faster”, a defeated pause “I’m sorry, Sigyn”. She cried the rest of the run to a safer place blurry by the tears. 

Soon the capture of Loki was announced, as well as her execution date. Too soon. 

Everyone else was gathered around the broadcast device, listening to everything. They had tried everything to pinpoint Loki’s location, but no one had reliable information. Wherever they were, the world could only witness. People wanted to comfort her, try and hold her, but she couldn’t stand anyone’s touch. She kept waiting to look up and find her spouse. So she listened from another room. 

“Stay with me. Don’t you dare die” she whispered to herself as she felt her guts twist. “Please”. 

_Whatever you want_. The absence of the words was overwhelming and the sounds of cries filled every room. 

\---

Loki’s vision was fading, she felt the train moving with her blood. She felt Sigyn holding her. She felt like dying but not quite. Soon, she felt nothing at all. 

Loki was deep in the darkness, not the awful thing she had been exposed to before, but a limbo of her own mind. _“Don’t touch her!”_ a hurt and enraged voice said. Moment passed. _"Just wait a little longer, we're almost there."_ She heard. She felt warm and cold. _“Don’t die on me, you can’t leave me again”. Whatever you want,_ Loki tried to say, for she recognized the voice, like it was pulled from the back of her head, from her dreams, but her lips wouldn’t move. She couldn’t feel her lips. But then, she could feel her hand, as it was being held and squeezed sporadically. She tried to squeeze back, but nothing she tried to do worked. 

“ _I miss her so much_ ”. _I’m here,_ she tried to say again. 

\---

 _Now_. 

Loki gasped softly for air, to fill her lungs, and then she tried to open her eyes. Her head hurt, the lids of her eyes were heavy and breathing would have been more difficult had she not been in… a hospital room. 

The lights were dimmed, so she did not suffer from a sudden influx of light. She blinked trying to get a hold of her surroundings. A window. A closet. A tiny table with a bunch of papers, pens, and coffee paper cups. A couch… and silhouette curled in it. 

_Sigyn._

Loki could see the bags under her eyes, the uncomfortable position. So tired, diligent, beautiful. So many years they had been apart, they were not the same anymore and still, Sigyn was beautiful. And still here wife. And still here. She tried to whisper her name out and finally succeeded. Her wife steered in her sleep and opened her eyes. 

“Loki?” she whispered like she was afraid it was a dream. She got up and got closer to her. “Loki! You are awake!” she said enthusiastically as she sat on the chair next to her and took Loki’s hand in hers. Loki blinked slowly as she felt Sigyn’s gaze on her face, as she left a soft kiss on her knuckles and brought their tangled hands to her forehead, feeling her warmth. Seconds, or hours passed when Sigyn let go and stand. “I have to get a doctor”

“Don’t… leave” Loki tried to lift her hand. Sigyn’s eyes softened as she sat again and put her hand over hers, caressing. 

“Whatever you want.”

\-----

_It’s true that after the storm comes the calm._ Loki thinks to themselves as they pour thermos of tea and make their way into the roof of their new home. They had taken the time to attend a proper garden now, and with help, they put up a garden swing as well. A garden swing big enough to put your legs up in it, to nap on calm summer days, or watch the stars like tonight. Sigyn has brought more cushions and soft blankets, making a nest in it. 

_“It’s not that cold”_

_“Shhh, it’s gonna be. Trust your wife” Sigyn had said before going up. Loki laughed as they saw her climb up, making sure the blankets did not make her lose her balance. She stuck her tongue out in victory as she got to the top._

Loki is up now and takes a moment to thank whoever it is to thank for this. Sigyn looks at them and when Loki just smiles she sticks her arms out, in a motion that says “Come here already”.

Loki hand her the thermos as she climbs in and gets under the covers, nestling close to Sigyn. “You are cold!” she complains. “And you”, says Loki, as they put their hand under her sweater “, are very warm”. A shiver runs down Sigyn’s body and snuggles closer to her spouse. 

_“_ Kiss me?” she asks. _Whatever you want_ Loki doesn’t say before kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's MY birthday and I chose the hurt/comfort.  
> TYSM for reading! Consider leaving kudos or comments! They fuel me to do more Loki/Sigyn Lol


End file.
